Just because
by topaz38
Summary: Something unexpected gives Ryuuichi a chance to thank Hayato for being such a good Unfortunatly things don't go so Eventual Hayato/Ryuuichi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story.

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

Not much, if anything actually happens in this chapter. This is mostly just set up.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

"Kashima. Kashima. Hey, Kashima!" Ryuuichi blinked as he finally realized someone was calling him. He turned around to see Usokawa staring at him with an annoyed expression. They were in the middle of class, but the teacher had been call away. They were suppose to be quietly studying, but most of the students were talking among themselves. Usokawa cleared his throat before continuing.

"Do you have any plans for next Sunday?" The glasses boy asked.

"I don't have anything planned as of this moment." Ryuuichi answered, giving his classmate a questioning look.

"Well, I won two day passes to the aquarium in a drawing. Problem is my family already has plans for that day and won't let me out of them." He explained. "So, I was wondering if you could use them." Usokawa finished handing Ryuuichi the tickets. He was about to continue talking with him when the teacher came back in to the room and instructed everyone to go back to his or her seats. Ryuuichi thanked him for the passes and he left to sit down.

The redhead stared at the pieces of paper now in his hands, pondering what to do with them.

Naturally his first thought was how excited Kotarou would be to visit an aquarium. He wondered what types of fish and water creatures they would have. Then he realized that since Kotarou was still so young the little boy might be able to get in free. If that was the case there was still an extra pass left over. He already knew that Obaa-san had plans to meet with her old classmate and Saikawa would be joining her.

So who could he...?

Kamitani! Of course, it was obvious! He could bring Taka along as well. Beside, it would be a good way of paying them back for when they had invited them to the summer festival. only this time he would be more discreet about it. Especially in front of Usaida, since he didn't want another zoo incident. It wasn't that he had hated going with the others or anything like that, but that had suppose to have been an outing for just Kotarou and himself.

Ryuuichi was so lost in his inner musing that he failed to realize that the initial cause was currently standing over him. Hayato was looking down at his friend, who was deeply lost in thought. The smaller teen had a slight pout on his face. Like most things it did look cute on him.

Honestly he didn't want to disturb him, but it was about time for them to go to the Daycare Centre. He lightly tapped on Ryuuichi's shoulder, who immediately snapped to attention.

"Kamitani-kun! Did you need something?"

"Yeah, it's time for us to get going." Was the answer he received. A quick glance at his watch showed the other boy was right.

After gathering his things they went to the Daycare Centre. Just as they were arriving Midori's mother Yukari was on her way out after paying a short visit.

"Hello, Kashima-kun and Kamitani-kun." She greeted with a warm smile. "Thank you for looking after Midori again today."

"Oh, no Sawatari-san! We should be the ones thanking you for trusting us enough to leave Midori-chan with us." Ryuuichi immediately gushed out, slightly blusing at the compliment.

Hayato had gone to get their aprons, and to not marvel at how cute Ryuuichi was when his face and hair color matched.

"Well, either way it really is such a help to me. Things are so busy in the office. We're getting a transfer student at the end of the week, so there's a lot of paper work." Yukari continued.

"Stupid Aniki!"

They turned to see Taka crying with Hayato standing over him. The rest of the kids were playing with the stuffed animals. Usaida, while not asleep, looked like he was in a very relax positioned. Ryuuichi gave a quick apology and went over to see what was happening.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon it time for everyone to go home. As he was putting away his apron Ryuuichi remembered about the aquarium tickets. Hayato was about to leave so he had to hurry and ask him.

"Kamitani-kun." He called. They were now in the hallway. Kotarou and Taka were looking an ant that had gotten in and wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Are you free next Sunday?" He asked.

"I should be." Hayato answered. Ryuuichi then explained about Usokawa and the aquarium passes. After finishing he waited to see if the taller teen wanted to come. He had an expression that was hard to read.

Hayato was thinking about the pros and cons of going. He wasn't much interested in going to an aquarium, but going with Ryuuichi was definitely a pro. Though taking his bratty little brother would be considered a con. Then again Taka would probably throw a fit if he tried to leave without him. He vividly remembered when they had gone to see that gore movie with the other guys and the bite mark left on his cheek.

"If you're not interest..." He heard Ryuuichi start to say since he had taken so long to answer.

"Sure." He quickly said.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't mind going with you." He clarified. Honestly, seeing the smile that now graced Ryuuichi's face would be then enough reasoning to go.

"Great! Let's get together tomorrow and make official plans." The redhead said, turning his attention to Kotarou. Hayato followed after him.

Unknown to either of the boys someone had over heard them making their plans.

To be continued.

I don't know when this is going to be updated. It might be next week, month, or even longer. Regardless of that...

*Humble vow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story.

Much thanks to Krystal, O, and samijackson for taking the time to review. *Hands out virtual cookies*

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two

It was now official.

In ten days Ryuuichi and Kotarou would be going to the aquarium with the Kamitani brothers. Although, they had agreed not to tell Taka about the trip until the last-minute. This was actually Hayato's suggestion since he knew the chances of his little brother keeping a secret that long were next to nonexistent. Ryuuichi couldn't argue with this.

Of course, they had let their respective parent/guardian know about their plans. In Ryuuichi's case this was so if Obaa-san had to get in touch with him, and something happened to his cellphone, she would know where to find them.

"Okay, so the plan is aquarium, lunch, and then ice cream." Ryuuichi said as he was getting dressed for the day. He had already gotten Kotarou ready and the toddler was patiently waiting for his big brother. "Doesn't that sound like fun, Kotarou?" He asked picking up his school bag. A nod of the head was his response.

After a quick mental check list to make sure he had everything the two were on their way.

It was a mild morning. The weather was clear and already slightly warm. If this was any indication, it was definitely going to get hot later on. Ryuuichi felt a little sorry for Hayato and the rest of the baseball club for having practice in this heat. Though that included any of the other outdoor clubs. Some of which were already in the mist of morning practice. At that moment members of the track and field team went jogging by. In the distance he could even see some baseball members going through some ball drills. Hayato wasn't among them though.

Ryuuichi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. As soon as the feeling came over him, he shook it off. Maybe Hayato would be at the Centre dropping off Taka. With that thought he began to increase his footsteps though not too much. He didn't want to jerk Kotarou's shoulder out-of-place.

Like most mornings, they were the first ones to arrive. So it was up to them to set up for the day. Such as getting all the toys out, making sure there were enough diapers for Midori and other needed supplies as well as light sweeping and airing out the room. It wasn't long before the others started to arrive.

First was Kirin, then Midori, followed by the twins. They were in the middle of a story when Usaida came in with a pouty Taka riding on his shoulders. "Okay, you can get down now." The NEET said to the little boy as he bent down so he could get off.

"Um, Usaida-san? Why are you...?" Ryuuichi started to say with a confused expression. The older male immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"I met Hayato on the way here and he asked me to bring Taka." He answered going to his usual resting spot.

"Oh." Ryuuichi said, the disappointed feeling returning full force. He had hoped to talk more about their upcoming trip on the way to class. Sure they had the main schedule planned out but there were still other details. What exhibits they were going to visit, where exactly they were going to get the ice cream, what... It was then Ryuuichi realized he was obsessing way too much for a simple outing. It wasn't like this was a date or anything.

For some reason the thought of going on a date with Hayato caused his face to break out in a deep blush. Something Usaida and the kids noticed. Thankfully, before they could comment on it, he noticed it was almost time for class and quickly left.

"Nii-chan?" Kotarou said softly, staring at the doorway his brother had just exited from. He then looked at Usaida who in the middle of changing Midori's diaper.

"I'm sure he's fine." The adult answered to his silent question. Before he could think of anything else the quiet boy was pulled into a heroes game by Taka who was now back to his normal energetic self.

* * *

Ryuuichi was on his way to class when he met up with Usokawa and Fujita* who were in the middle of a discussion.

"Yo, Kashima. Have you seen the new kid?" Fujita asked him when he was close enough.

"New kid?"

"Yeah, we got a transfer. Didn't you know?" That's right, Ryuuichi did recall Sawatari-sensei mentioning something like that. With all the planning for the aquarium trip he had completely forgotten about it.

"Aw, man, I hope he's ugly." Usokawa said a depressing cloud hovering over his head. "I don't want some charming pretty boy winning over Ushimaru-san. Are you sure you don't know anything about him?" He asked giving Ryuuichi his full attention.

"Sorry, I don't." He answered apologetically as the three boys continued to walk. Just before they entered the classroom Ryuuichi stopped Usokawa at the door. "Thank you again for the tickets." He whispered.

"No problem." The other boy said adjusting his glasses. He jerked up as something suddenly came to him. "You didn't ask Ushimaru-san did you?"

"No, I'm planning on going with Kotarou." He said with confusion. It was mostly true, though why bring up Ushimaru? Sure he considered her a good person, but the thought of asking her had never entered his mind.

"That's good." The glasses boy said in obvious relief before heading to his seat. Ryuuichi had his own sense of relief when he saw Hayato sitting in his usual spot next to his. The taller boy nodded a greeting at him, but before they could say anything the teacher entered the room and called for everyone's attention.

"I'm sure most of you know about the newest addition to our school." He said. A few of the students muttered a few replies to confirm this. The teacher went back to the door to wave someone in.

"Class this is-."

To be continued.

* * *

*Fujita is not an OC. He does appear in the manga. He's the black-haired boy that's part of Ryuuichi's and Hayato's friends. A few examples of his appearances are chapter 14 (Hayato threw a ?bread? into his mouth so he wouldn't reveal to Kotarou that Ryuuichi had already eaten) and chapter 21 (He's the one to point out Ryuuichi was still wearing his apron.) Best as I can remember he hasn't been given an official name. When he does I'll come back and correct it. With that being said.

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysittters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story and my OC.

Many thanks to Guest for taking the time to review. *Hands out virtual cookies*

I'll say this right now. The OC isn't here to cause relationship trouble for Hayato and Ryuuichi.

Please forgive any spelling and or grammar errors.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three

Practically the entire class waited anxiously as the teacher waved someone in from the hall. Everyone was looking forward to seeing the new kid. Everyone except for Hayato, who really didn't care either way. Even when Ryuuichi had first come to the school he wasn't interested in the transfer that had been taken in by the school's Chairman. It wasn't until he had met the boy in person that his interest was peaked. Now he just watched in boredom as a boy entered the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Yasuda Ishu. I hope we can get along" The boy greeted with a slight bow. A moment passed as everyone gave the new kid a once over. As far as looks went he was average with short brown hair and green eyes. His hair was in a messy style like he hadn't bothered to brush it. If that was the case or if the style was on purpose was hard to tell. As far as height went he was taller then Ryuuichi but shorter then Hayato.

"Since Yasuda-kun is new I would like to assign someone to show him around until he gets his barring." The teacher said glancing around the room. Many of the students, mainly the boys, tried to shrink in their seats in hopes they wouldn't be called upon. After a few tense moments the teacher finally made his choice.

"Ushimaru-san." The quiet girl snapped in attention in her seat when she heard her name called. "Will you be willing to show Yasuda-kun around?"

"Yes sir! I would be glad to." Yuki said nervously, a blush threatening to break out.

"Well then, take the seat in the back and we'll begin the lesson." The teacher instructed. As he made his way to the desk Ishu stopped in front of Yuki.

"Well Ushimaru-chan, I'm going to enjoy being in your care." He said with a wink before sitting down. This earned him many angry glares. Though if he noticed the sudden hostility aimed at him he didn't show it.

Now that the initial introduction was over class did start to get under way. Ryuuichi was hoping time would go by fast. He wasn't going to bring up the aquarium trip since it was pretty much already planned out. Right now he was more curious about why he had sent Taka ahead with Usaida.

Maybe it was because he spent so much time with him, but Hayato could almost hear the silent question coming from the redhead. He wanted to know why he had allowed Usida drop off Taka. Too bad he was just going to have to wait to find out.

* * *

"I want to go exploring." Taka suddenly declared having grown tired of the hero game. Usaida wasn't about to argue since he had been 'lucky' enough to be picked to be the monster. While he knew none of the kids meant any harm it still hurt whenever they got over zealous. Taka's treasure sword didn't help matters either.

"Where would we go?" Kirin asked coming over with Midori crawling behind her. The twins and Kotarou were working on a puzzle but still listening in on whatever the two black-haired children came up with. It wasn't long before Kirin said. "Let's go visit Ino-neechan!"

"Yeah, maybe she'll have sweets." Taka added excitement lighting up his face. Usaida doubted it considering it was only lunch time and most clubs didn't start activities until after school. Also, while the bookworm girl was improving in her baking skills, it was still best to be cautious when trying a new dish of hers.

With the decision made the others were either dragged (Kotarou) or carried (Midori) out of the room. Now Usaida thought for a passing moment that he should stop them. Then he decided against it. At this point the students and staff were used to the Daycare kids showing up at random times. With that thought he sat down in his usual spot and took out his cellphone.

After about four rings the other side picked up.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. "Yeah, it's me. I'm doing fine." A pause to let the other party speak. "Listen, can I ask a favour of you?"

* * *

Since it was the middle of lunch break everyone had gone to wherever they usually went during that time. Ryuuichi and Hayato had already headed towards the Daycare Centre. Others were eating in their classrooms, or outside enjoying the clear, though slightly warm day.

Yuki wished she could be with them or anywhere else for that matter. She was still nervous about showing Ishu around. It wasn't that he had done or said anything, she just felt uncomfortable. Worst of all she didn't know why she felt uneasy. Though to be fair it could be due to the glares being sent their way, or at Ishu, by a few of the boys.

Despite appearances Ishu was aware of all of this. Not that he cared. Was it his fault he had gotten paired up with who was probably the school sweetheart*? Those boys could stew in their jealousy all they wanted. However, he realized the girl was affected by the hostile astrosphere despite it not being aimed at her.

"Ushimaru-chan, I'm so sorry for being such a burden on you." He said with a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, no! You're not being a burden at all Yasuda-kun! I'm just worried about doing my tour guide duties correctly." She answered in a slight ramble. She was surprised when Ishu leaned over and moved a strand of hair from her forehead.

"You really are a nice person, Ushimaru-chan." Suddenly, Yuki found the floor very interesting. Since she was looking down she didn't notice the smirk he directed at their audience, mostly to the glasses boy. Who had to be held back by a black-haired kid.

The two continued walking though the school and were about to turn a corner when they saw a girl with long black hair swatting down. Further inspection revealed she was with at least six toddlers.

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything right now. Besides, you know you guys shouldn't wander around this place."

"Maria-chan?" Yuki called to her friend as they walked up. The toddlers turned towards her with smiling faces.

"Yuki-oneechan!" A little girl said coming towards them but pausing when she noticed Ishu. This drew the attention of the others. "Is this a new friend?" She asked pointing at the new boy.

"Yes, this is Yasuda-kun. This is his first day." She answered then proceeded to introduce everyone. While in the middle of introductions two boys Ishu recognized from class walked up to them.

"Honestly, why do you guys keep wondering off so much?" The smaller redhead asked.

"We were going to get cookies!" Takuma exclaimed. Kazuma, Taka, and Kirin basically echoed him and Midori gave her usual 'Aboo'. Kotarou responded with a nod.

"That doesn't matter. You know you shouldn't. What is Usaida-san doing?"

"Probably, drowning in his own drool." The taller boy said.

"Kamitani-kun!" The redhead scolded. Kamitani seemed unfazed by this. Then the two started gathering up the kids and took them back to the Centre, along with Maria and Yuki. Since Yuki was his guide, Ishu tagged along and learned the two boys names. When they arrived they found an older male sleeping on a panda pillow. Hayato hitted the guy to wake him up.

"Ow," He said dully rubbing his head. "Oh, Ryuu-chan, Hayato, good to see you."

"What do you mean 'good to see you'?" Maria said going up the guy. "You're responsible for them during the day. You should watch them properly." She then blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her. "I mean- It's not that I- I have to get back to class." With that she left out.

After getting the kids settled the teenagers returned to their own classroom.

To be continued.

* * *

*I consider Ryuuichi to be the school sweetheart. Hayato is the school heart-throb. Which, honestly makes them an even cuter couple to me. With that said...

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story and my OC, Ishu.

Many thanks to O and Illuminati-4 for taking the time to review. *Hands out virtual cookies*

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

Ryuuichi stared ahead with a perplexed look on his face. Beside him, was Hayato, whose expression was more of a disinterested annoyance. The reason for this was Usokawa, who was walking past them in the school hallway with a gloomy aura radiating from him.

"Um, Usokawa-kun?" Ryuuichi called out to the glasses boy. He didn't receive any reaction as the other boy continued on in his daze. "What's bothering him?" The redhead said to no one in particular. Hayato, just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just bummed that the new guy's still hanging around Ushimaru." Fujita said coming up behind the two.

"Yasuda-kun is? Isn't Ushimaru-san acting as his tour guide, though?" Ryuuichi asked. "So, of course, he'd have to spend time with her to learn his way around?"

This seemed to catch Usokawa's attention, who suddenly reappeared beside the trio. "That was four days ago! He knows his way around. That jerk is just trying to hoard Ushimaru for himself!" With that outburst he went back into his sulking mood. Ryuuichi, Hayato, and Fujita just exchanged confused looks at each other.

Still, it was true that Ishu did seem to take a liking to Yuki and it had most of her fans on edge. Even though a lot of them knew she had a crush on Ryuuichi, they also knew he wasn't a threat. Besides, the redhead's brother complex, there were rumors he and Hayato were a possible item.

"Let's get going before the brats send out a search party." Hayato said gently leading Ryuuichi towards the Centre. "See ya, Fujita." He addressed to the other black-haired boy, who just waved his reply.

"I hope Usokawa-kun will be alright." Ryuuichi said as they walked.

"The idiot's just pouting. He'll get over it." Though, Hayato could sort of understand the boy's feelings. If the new guy had decided to hang around Ryuuichi he'd be annoyed too.

As soon as they entered the Daycare, Ryuuichi was almost knocked over by the kids' enthusiastic greetings. Kotarou and Kazuma wanted him to read a story. Kirin wanted to play house with him acting as the father. Takuma was following Hayato around with a slightly irritated Taka not far behind them. As for Midori, she was currently interested in a dog plushy.

Usaida was in his usual resting spot, though surprisingly he was awake at the moment. He also had his cellphone out and kept glancing at it.

Both of the teenagers couldn't help but notice this unusual behavior. Was he expecting a call? If so, from who? Who could possibly cause Usaida to be so...awake? Since Ryuuichi didn't want to pry and Hayato wasn't interested neither bothered asking.

While 'Papa' Ryuuichi read to the kids Kotarou and Kazuma, 'Mama' Kirin and Midori prepared dinner. Hayato was doing his regular play combined training with Taka and Takuma. Usaida was still checking his phone but was starting to fall asleep. At the moment everything was relatively normal.

All of a sudden a soft thud caused them to look towards the window. A moment later they saw Yuki come up dressed in her tennis outfit. She was looking for the ball that had gotten away from her.

"Yuki-oneechan!" Kirin exclaimed and, with the others, went to the window. Hayato opened it so the toddlers could speak with the girl.

"Are you going to play with us?" Taka asked.

"Um, I'm in the middle of club activities, so I'm not sure..." Yuki answered hesitantly. She wanted to play with them. She really did since it would mean time with Ryuuichi as well. Plus, she honestly did like the kids. As cute as they were, how could one not?

"Ushimaru-chan, I've found it." A voice suddenly called out. It was Ishu, he was holding the tennis ball from before. He noticed the others and gave a sheepish grin. "Am I interrupting?" He asked walking up and giving the ball to Yuki who thanked him.

"Hey, Kamitani. Kashima. Kids." He greeted. He paused at Usaida since they hadn't been properly introduced the other day.

"That's Usaida-san." Ryuuichi said referring to the now sleeping older male. "He's in charge of the Daycare during the day." The small teen explained. Ishu just nodded his understanding. Ryuuichi then turned his attention back towards Yuki.

"Ushimaru-san, we wouldn't mind if you spent some time with us. Yasuda-kun can join in as well." The brunette boy visually paled at this.

"That's not really a good idea. I don't have any experience with little kids." He said backing away as if trying not to provoke a rapid dog. It wasn't like he hated kids or anything of that sort. He just didn't know how to act around them. The other day he had only been a tag-along.

"That's okay." Yuki said bringing him out of his daze. "I'm still learning myself, but all of the children are really good kids. Plus Kashima-kun, Kamitani-kun, and Usaida-san will be here."

Ishu did not look convinced.

"Come on Ishu-niichan! Play house with us. You can be the uncle." Kirin said leaning half way out of the window. It was only Hayato's grip on the hem of her dress that kept her from falling out. This led to the others asking the brunette to play various things. Even Kotarou gave out an encouraging 'ung'.

As cute as this scene was there was still no way he was going to spend his free time hanging out with a bunch of toddlers. Forget it. Absolutely, not going to do it.

Ten minutes later.

"Kirin-chan, your soup is very yummy." Ishu said sitting cross-legged in the Daycare Centre pretending to eat from a small plastic dish. After the 'meal' he was going to play the monster for the hero game. Don't bother asking how or why. Even he wasn't sure.

"How did this happen?" He mumbled to himself taking another 'bite'. No, really. Somebody explain, please.

Ryuuichi was playing with the twins with the building blocks. Hayato was supervising Taka and Midori as they were drawing. Yuki was reading a picture book to Kotarou. Usaida had gotten a phone call and was now talking in the hallway.

It wasn't until 'monster' Ishu had been beaten did Usaida reappear in an upbeat mood. The other two boys seemed to become very weary of this. Yuki and Ishu just exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Guess what. I have good news." He said cheerfully, his normally dull eyes holding a mischievous glint.

"Did you get drunk?" Hayato asked. Ryuuichi let out an awkward 'ack' sound.

"Funny. No, I asked my father if he wouldn't mind us coming up to his farm for a visit*. It'll give the kids a chance to see different kinds animals and learn about growing things. I've already called the mothers and they're coming along as well. So kids, do you want to see some pigs and cows?"

The response was immediate and positive with all of the kids chiming in with what they wanted to see or do while at the farm.

"Isn't that great Kotarou?" Ryuuichi asked his little brother. Because of the little boy's interest in growing his strawberries, he knew this was something the toddler would enjoy. "Um, Usaida-san? When is this trip.?"

"Oh, this Sunday." The elder answered, sitting on the floor.

Now granted, it could have been their imagination but Ishu and Yuki could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

Inwardly, Ryuuichi was on the verge of a panic attack. This Sunday was the day they were suppose to go to the aquarium! The tickets were only good for that day only. Sure Taka didn't know about the trip but Kotarou did. Ryuuichi was torn. He wanted to go the aquarium with Hayato but if Kotarou really wanted to visit Usaida's father's farm.

"Ah, by the way. Ryuu-chan. Hayato." Usaida suddenly said breaking the small redhead out of his shocked state. "You two won't be needed for the trip."

"Wait? What?" Now the small teen was in a different state of shock. "Of course, we have to come! I can't make you take care of Kotarou on your day off and-"

Usaida raised a hand to silent him. "This trip was my idea. Also, just as it is important for Ryuu-chan to spend time with his friends. Kotarou and the others need to get used to going places by themselves. Besides, the mothers' are also coming."

Ryuuichi was about to protest some more when Hayato appeared beside him and placed his hand on his head. "Well, then, we thank you for this free day." The black-haired boy said in a dull tone. Ryuuichi didn't know what was happening any more. He then noticed Kotarou was looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Um, Kotarou, do you like the idea? Do you want to be independent for a day without Niisan?"

"It'll be okay." Taka said coming up to them and taking Kotarou's hand. "We'll get to see so much stuff we won't even miss them. It'll be fun, right?" Kotarou nodded.

"Kotarou will have fun at farm. Niichan play with Hayato-niichan."

"Are you sure?" A very determined nod was the answer given.

While all of this was going on Ishu had moved to stand beside Yuki. "I think we've been forgotten." He whispered to the girl who nodded silently. "It's been fun, but we have to get going." Ishu announced. After saying their goodbyes Ishu and Yuki left.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Ishu admitted as they walked. "I wouldn't want to do it every day, though. Also, those guys aren't too bad."

"Yes, Kashima-kun is a very nice person." Yuki said with a slight blush that Ishu couldn't help but notice.

"You're pretty fond of Kashima, aren't you?" The blush deepened.

"N-Not really. I'm just m-mindful of him. It's not like that." She stammered nervously.

"Ah man!" Ishu suddenly exclaimed running his hands through his already messy hair. "Just my luck. My biggest competition isn't even in the race."

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Never mind." They arrived at the school entrance. "See you tomorrow, Ushimaru-chan." He said and started to walk away. Yuki stared after him for a moment wondering what he meant.

Back at the Daycare Centre, the mothers were picking up the kids and reassuring Ryuuichi, he and Hayato could take the day off Sunday. Soon it was just soon it was just Ryuuichi, Kotarou, and Usaida left.

"Just so you know. I over heard you two talking about your aquarium trip the other day." Usaida said guessing what Ryuuichi wanted to ask. "Anyway, you two have fun." With that he also left.

In truth, Ryuuichi was still a little conflicted. However, the more he thought about it. The more he actually liked the idea of going on a date alone with Hayato. He then blushed at that thought.

It wasn't a date! It was just a 'thank you' outing!

He shook his head to get rid of the thought and looked at Kotaoru who was waiting at the door. "Ready to go home, Kotarou?"

"Ung!"

Yes, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

To be continued

* * *

*I had a time coming up with a way to nicely get rid of Kotarou and Taka for the aquarium trip. I was reading chapter 36 and thought, why not? Usaida and his father seem to be on good terms, so maybe he wouldn't mind his son and the Daycare group visiting. I think visiting a farm would be something the kids would enjoy. With that said...

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story and my OC, Ishu.

Many thanks to hitomi65, Beautifulyaoilover93, Dubu, Falcone Kaerva, and Sir Shoelace for taking the time to review. *Hands out virtual cookies*

If anyone was actually waiting for this story to update, thank Beautifulyaoilover93.

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

Chapter Five

If Hayato was the type to walk around with a goofy expression, he would be doing so. Since he wasn't the type to do so, he had his usual stoic look. Despite this, inwardly at least, he was very happy. Tomorrow was his aquarium date* with Ryuuichi. Technically, it wasn't a date, but that doesn't mean the baseball player couldn't make it one.

When Usaida had announced the toddler farm trip he had been just as surprised as Ryuuichi. He already knew the NEET was aware of their plans. He and Taka had run into him a few mornings ago and Usaida had subtly teased him about the trip. Thankfully, Taka hadn't realized what the NEET was referring to. As payback, he had made Usaida take Taka to the Daycare Centre.

As for Taka, he was very excited about going on his independent field trip. Though, since their mom was going with him, was it really an independent trip? Normally, Hayato would point this out, but in this case he wasn't about to push his luck.

At the moment he and Taka were walking towards school. Well, he was walking. Taka was more or less moving in short sprints, chattering about all the things he was going to see the next day.

"Usaida said we're going to help feed the animals, gather eggs, and learn how to grow things." There was a brief pause. "Do you think we'll get to ride a bull?"

Hayato had to wait a few moments before answering. "I'm not sure."

Like hell they were. Usaida might be lazy but he wasn't that irresponsible. Hayato would give the older male that much credit at least. Besides, with the parents going it did lower the risks of anything dangerous happening. At best the kids would get to ride a horse while being held by an adult.

So far the parents that were going on the farm trip was Kamitani-sensei, Mamizuka-sensei, Sawatari-san, and Kirin's father. Appeately, Kumatsuka-sensei would be helping the drama club with an upcoming play. Kousuke would be busy taping a new commercial for some kind of dental product. Of course, Usaida would be Kotarou's stand in guardian. Since the Chairman and Saikawa still had their meeting to go to.

They had just entered the school gates when Taka called out, "Kotarou! Ryuu!"

Hayato looked up to see his little brother running towards the Kashima brothers. He caught up a few moments later.

"Good morning, Taka-chan, Kamitani-kun." Ryuuichi greeted. "Are you ready from the trip tomorrow, Taka-chan?"

"I sure am!" Taka said, then renewed his enthusiastic rambling from before as the four boys made their way to the Daycare Centre.

* * *

Maria was on her way to the school library to return a book. There was still some time before class started and with club activities in the afternoon, it was the best time to return it. After all it was the responsible thing to do and being irresponsible was something she was not. She was only a few steps from the library when a head of short blonde hair caught her attention.

Yuki was coming out of the library entrance. When she saw Maria her face blossomed into a bright smile.

"Maria-chan!" She exclaimed giving the taller girl a hug. Said taller girl was too busy blushing at the now normal, but still surprising for her, attention, to say anything. It wasn't until she was released from the embrace that she found her voice.

"Please don't call me that." She protested, her face still a reddish tint. "So, why are you here so early?" She asked looking to the side. Her long hair hiding her face.

"I had to print out a report for History class and our printer at home isn't working." Yuki explained holding up the papers. "Are you returning a book?" She asked, indicating the one in Maria's hand. The black-haired girl nodded and went to do so with Yuki waiting for her.

"Sorry for not being around much lately." Yuki said as they started walking towards their class rooms.

"I-It's okay. It's not like I-"

"No! I don't want Maria-chan to think I'm avoiding her or anything like that!" Yuki interrupted. "It's just between being a tour guide, school work, and club activities, my schedule was pretty full. But since I'm no longer have to show Yasuda-kun around and with my report done I can have more time for you, Maria-chan."

Maria's blush was threatening to come back at the sight of the smaller girl looking so happy at the thought of spending time with her. She was still not use to such things. Then something clicked in her head.

"Wait. Yasuda-kun? Isn't that the transfer from the other day?" Yuki nodded. "I thought he had taken to sticking with you." Yuki gave off a confused expression. While Ishu had taken a habit of talking with her during the lunch break and accompanied her to club activities a few times, it wasn't like his every moment was actually spent with her.

"No, he doesn't hang around me that much." She answered looking down. "Actually, I don't know where he is right now."

* * *

"Can I talk with you?" Fujita heard someone ask him. He was sitting at his desk waiting for class to start. When he looked up the shock couldn't be kept from his face.

Standing over him was Ishu. The boy's brown hair was in it's usual messy style, but his expression was more serious then normal.

"I guess." Fujita answered hesitantly, wondering why the brunette was speaking with him.

"Are Kashima and Kamitani a couple?" Ishu asked after a few moments. This was not what the black-haired boy was expecting.

"Why do you want to know? Interested in one of them?" The other boy gave him a 'don't joke' look as he sat down in the seat next to him.

"I was just wondering if it was true or just rumor."

"Well, it's probably rumor with a possible truth." Fujita answered after giving it some thought. In a way it was true. While a lot of people believed the two were an item there was nothing official.

Now granted it could have been his imagination, but Fujita could have sworn Ishu's eyes actually darkened upon hearing this. However, before he could make sure the rest of their classmates started coming in.

"Thanks." Ishu said with a grin as he stood up to go to his own seat. "I wanted to make sure before I said something stupid to either of them. Mainly Kamitani, he doesn't come off as the passive type."

Fujita couldn't argue with that.

The rest of the students continued coming in the door. Ryuuichi, Hayato, and Yuki being among the last to come in. Not long after that the teacher came in and began to take attendance.

* * *

"No, you are not going to ride a bull. It would be too dangerous." Usaida told Taka for what was probably the fifth time. Besides, the parents would definitely kill him if he even suggested it. He actually liked living, thank you very much.

"But doesn't going to farm include gathering eggs, planting things, and tying up cows?"

"The first two things, yes. Though I thinking you're thinking about a rodeo on the last one." Like the last five times, Taka still looked disappointed. Kotarou came up beside the two.

"It'll be okay, Taka-chan. We'll still have fun." The usually quiet boy said with confidence. It was then that Kirin called the two of them to practice egg gathering with the rest of the group.

As the kids 'trained' for their big 'independent' trip, Usaida settled down on his panda pillow. Everything was set for the next day. The parents had confirmed they were coming. He had reserved a bus to take them to the farm. Hayato and Ryuuichi would be free for their date. At that moment he couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done. Except for the fact it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

Just thinking about it was enough to tire him out.

* * *

"Um, Kashima-kun?" Ryuuichi stopped in the doorway when he heard his name. It was lunch break so he and Hayato were on their way to the Daycare Centre. He turned around to see Yuki coming towards them.

"Yes, Ushimaru-san?"

The girl was hesitant to begin. "I talked with Maria-chan this morning. She said the home ec. club would be making apple crisp today. She was wondering if she could bring some by for the kids."

"Of course she can. I'm sure everyone would love to have some." Ryuuichi replied cheerfully, thinking about how great it was that the two girls were getting along so well. Besides, the kids loved any type of sweets.

Yuki seemed relieved to hear that. "Great! I'll go tell her right now."

"Okay, you can bring Yasuda-kun along too. The kids enjoyed playing with him the other day." Ryuuichi added. Ishu looked up when he heard his name mentioned.

Why was he being brought up?

"Not necessary, Kashima." He said getting up from his seat and went towards the three. "I'm still not over my baby phobia."

"But being around the kids will help cure that." Yuki said with helpful determination.

Ishu had a disbelief expression. "Probably true, but I'm still not going."

"Didn't you have fun the other day?"

"Yes, though that doesn't really-."

Neither of them noticed Hayato practically drag Ryuuichi out the door. He wasn't interested in hearing the rest of the conversation.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. In the afternoon Maria and Yuki came by with the apple crisp and everyone enjoyed eating it. Ishu had over things to do so he wasn't present.

Time passed by normally until it was the morning of the trip.

Kamitani-sensei and Sawatari-san was helping the kids get settled in the bus. Kirin's father was taking pictures and declaring how he was going to protect his precious Kirin. Mamizuka-sensei, Usaida, Hayato, and Ryuuichi were putting things in the back. Things like snacks, lunch (Saikawa had made a lot as usual), change of clothes (chances are they would be needed), and a diaper bag for Midori.

Finally, everything was loaded and everyone was settled onto the bus. As the bus drove off the kids waved to Hayato and Ryuuichi. The two teens waited until it was out of sight.

"So, are you ready to go?" Hayato asked. Ryuuichi nodded and the two headed towards town.

To be continued.

* * *

*The aquarium date will definitely be next chapter. Thing is I realized something very important. I've never been to an aquarium before so I'm not really sure what's in them. This means I will be stalking various aquarium websites for a while. With that said...

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story and my OC, Ishu.

Many thanks to hitomi65, Sir Shoelace, xDARKCHAOSRABBITx, Guest, Anon(1), PhenioxShadow, and Anon(2) for taking the time to review. *Hands out virtual cookies*

To Sarin-sama, for their amazing aquarium info. *Gives a virtual cake* Thank you so much.

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

Finally the date chapter has arrived!*

Chapter Six

As he and Hayato rode the train to their destination Ryuuichi couldn't help watching the other passengers. There was a young mother trying to soothe a crying baby. A man in a worn-looking business suit that kept nervously checking his watch. A girl, about their age, chewing gum and seemed fascinated by her phone. A boy around ten playing a hand held game. It seemed Ryuuichi's eyes were going every where except to one place. That being to the taller boy sitting next to him.

Hayato didn't seem interested in the surroundings at all. He honestly couldn't care less about what nervy and Barbie were doing. Instead he was turned sideways in the seat and staring out the window, watching the passing scenery with a bored expression. Once in a while he would steal a glance the fidgeting redhead beside him. It was cute how nervous he was.

"Do you think everyone is having fun at the farm?" Ryuuichi suddenly asked, referring to the kids who were on the way to Usaida's father's place.

"I doubt they've arrived there yet." Hayato replied, not taking his eyes off the window. "They left the same time we did and it's quite a drive."

"Oh, that's right." Ryuuichi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. What was wrong with him? It was just a friendly outing between normal friends.

In the background the next stop was announced over the intercom. "Hey, that's us!" He exclaimed standing up with Hayato following him. After getting off the train, making their way out of the station and walking a few blocks they finally arrived at the aquarium.

The opening was two pillars shaped like dolphins jumping out of water with the ticket booth between them. The ticket agent was a petite brunette in her late mid-twenties that had the "must be pleasant to costumers" smile down to a science. She took the two passes from Ryuuichi and wished them a fun time.

As they entered with a small crowd the first exhibit was an 'under water' tunnel. There were all types of fishes of varying sizes and colors swimming around.

"Mama, look! Look!" A small boy exclaimed as he pressed his face against the glass. Ryuuichi couldn't help smiling at the child's enthusiasm. The child's mother pulled him away from the glass and told him to keep his distance. Seeing this caused him to remember his own parents.

They had often went to family ordinated places such as this. He could remember going to an amusement park, before Kotarou was born, and his dad had gotten sick on one of the rides. That night instead of bothering to wash his clothes, his mom had just thrown them away. Maybe they should suggest coming to the aquarium for an exhibition for the Daycare some time in the future.

As they continued walking they saw sea turtles, tiger sharks, and octopuses. In one tank there were some manta-rays. One of which came up the side of the tank and partly out of the water. Surprising Ryuuichi when he leaned over the side. There were a pair of otters playing keep-a-way with a yellow rubber ball. Causing Ryuuichi and many other of the spectators to the laugh at the antics.

Due to his interest in the playful creatures and the growing size of the crowd, Ryuuichi failed to realize he had gotten separated from Hayato. Before he could realize it someone tapped him from behind on the shoulder.

"Aren't they adorable, Kami-?" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the person was a taller blonde boy maybe two years older, giving him a questioning look. "I'm very sorry! I thought you were someone else." The redhead said with embarrassment.

The blonde chuckled. "It's fine. I was wondering if you knew where the penguin exhibit was?" He asked giving a somewhat charming smile.

"Sorry, this is my first time coming here." He apologized giving a slight bow.

"Really? Still I would have thought that small, cute things would be drawn to each other." The blonde said taking a step closer. Ryuuichi was about to comment when Hayato appeared beside him, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"Idiot, don't wonder off on your own." He mildly scolded, while giving Blondie a subtle 'leave now or die painfully' look. To further illustrate his point he pulled Ryuuichi closer to him.

Thankfully, Blondie seemed to like living. "Oh, well thanks anyway." He stammered making a swift get a way.

Ryuuichi, being his clueless self, just stared at the retreating figure in confusion. "Maybe he's going to ask one of the attendants?" He said out loud then turned his attention towards his taller friend. "Did you see the otters just now? He asked with sparkly eyes and adorable smile.

Hayato had to turn his gaze else where to keep from jumping the smaller boy. He did not want to go to jail for indecent behavior. Though really, there were times he was sure the redhead did that on purpose. He really did need to keep an eye on him.

"Yeah, I saw them." He answered.

They continued on through the aquarium. Next was a kid's area that had starfish, sea cucumbers, sponges, and urchins. Ryuuichi managed to get Hayato to hold a starfish so he could take a picture of it. He already had a few pictures to share with the others later.

Because Blondie had mentioned it, they soon found their way to the penguin exhibit. It was fascinating watching the flightless birds fly though the water with such beauty and grace. A few of them coming right up to the glass as if thanking the people for enjoying their show.

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" Hayato asked, pointing at a near by clock. It was almost lunch time. "I saw that they had a snack bar here."

Upon the mention of food , Ryuuichi's stomach let out a faint growl. "I guess my stomach is anyway." He replied while faintly blushing when his stomach growled again. That morning he had been so preoccupied with getting Kotarou ready for his trip he hadn't eaten breakfast himself.

After yet another hunger growl, the redhead found himself being pulled along by his companion. Hayato was firmly though gently holding onto his wrist and taking him to the snack bar. The taller boy having spotted it when he had gotten separated from the smaller.

The snack bar had a cozy, friendly atmosphere to it. The floor, tables, and booths were in varying shades of blue. The decorations were fish and sea creature themed. As Hayato got the food Ryuuichi found an empty table for them to sit at. As he waited he took a picture of the penguin shaped salt and pepper shakers.

"Here you go." Hayato said arriving with two orders of fries, burgers, and shakes. A chocolate one for Hayato and a strawberry for Ryuuichi.

"Are you having a good time?" Ryuuichi asked when they were half-way finished with their meal. He knew he was but with the other boy it was hard to tell at times.

Hayato took a sip of his shake before answering. "I wouldn't want to come every day, but once in a while is fine. So, yes, I am having fun." He ate a mustard soaked fry. "Besides, it meant spending time alone with you." He added looking directly at the redhead who was fighting back a blush.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Ryuuichi looked over at another table. "Yeah, I like being with the kids and everyone, but it's nice getting away from them sometimes. Just spending quality friendship time together. I think they have a tropical fish exhibit. We should go see it and take more pictures. How about some pretending to be under water ones?" He was babbling and Ryuuichi knew it.

"Oh, also, how about we-"

"I like you." Hayato said, interrupting the rambling redhead.

"Eh?"

"And not just as a friend." With that he got up, threw away their trash and walked to the entrance of the snack bar, waiting for the smaller boy to get over his initial shock.

It took about half a minute.

"Wait, Kamitani-kun. What do you mean, 'not just as a friend'?" He exclaimed as they walked following signs that led to the tropical fish.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Hayato answered, though not really looking at him. The exhibit was close to the back of the aquarium and had fewer people at it.

"I still don't get what that means." He nearly collided with the other boy when Hayato suddenly stopped in front of him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that at times I think about doing very 'non-friendly' things with you. Because of you I'm doing more things than I would have before. I like being around you."

Ryuuichi wasn't sure how to respond. Instead of waiting for his answer Hayato began taking pictures with his own phone.

After feeding some fish to some seals and visiting the gift shop. Ryuuichi got a sea otter plushy for Kotarou, a starfish key chain for Saikawa, and a mug decorated with waves for Obaa-san. Hayato got an octopus plushy for Taka.

With nothing else to do they went to the train station and rode home in very awkward silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. The walk back to the school so they could greet everyone coming back from the farm was the same way.

"I like you, too." Ryuuichi mumbled, after a few minutes of them waiting for the bus to arrive. Hayato waited for him to continue. "It's nice spending time with you. So I-"

He was cut off when Hayato leaned over and gave him a feather kiss on his lips. It was so quick he could have almost believed he had imagined it. He could have, if the taller boy wasn't still leaning over him.

It was then that the bus drove into view.

To be continued.

AN: Okay, I know this is rushed and lacks proper 'mush'. As to my motivation for finally updating this thing. Chapter 45 of the manga, mainly pages 20-23. It hasn't been translated any where that I know of, so I was looking at the raws. (And having way too much fun making up what was being said). Still, Hayato's blushing and I'm 60% certain Ryuuichi was the cause at one point. I can't even...

*Goes into feels induced coma*

*Ishu enters and sees unconscious writer* "Damn it, not again." *Glances at the readers*

"Thanks for reading."


End file.
